warhammerfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Marienburg
Marienburg jest uważany za największe skupisko kupiectwa i największy port Starego Świata. Marienburg to miasto wysp, mostów i kanałów. Kiedy docierają tu podróżnicy, zwykle od strony morza albo rzeki Reik , pierwszą rzeczą, jaka ich uderza jest sposób w jaki miasto - niczym pradawny potwór - wynurza się z wody, ukryte za murem Vloedmuur. Drugą rzeczą charakterystyczną jest to, jak bardzo zatłoczone są wysepki, każdy ich cal pokryty zabudowaniami, magazynami i sklepami - nawet na mostach. A trzecią - i chyba najważniejszą - cechą Marienburga jest to, że potrzeba olbrzymiego parasola, aby bez problemów podróżować kanałami pod mostami albo oknami. Położenie miasta Wyspy Marienburga są pozostałościami po miejscu, gdzie niegdyś był port Morskich Elfów - Sith Rionnasc'namishathir (Forteca Gwiazdy-Klejnotu na Piaszczystym Wybrzeżu), a sam Vloedmuur był zewnętrznym murem elfiej fortecy. Do czasu gdy przybył Człowiek, nie zostało na powierzchni prawie nic (oprócz rozpadających się ruin), chociaż te nieliczne pozostałości stały się podstawą przyszłych budowli. Pozostaje tajemnicą, dlaczego te akurat wyspy pozostały ponad poziomem morza, podczas gdy bagna pochłonęły tak wiele ziemi. Uczeni z Kolegium Nawigacji i Magii Morskiej spekulują, że może to mieć coś wspólnego z magią Wysokich Elfów, a w komnatach najgłębiej usytuowanych ruin odnaleziono nieznane runy. Obecnie, większość wysp unosi się na około 20 stóp ponad powierzchnię wody w kanałach (chociaż jest to poniżej 10 stóp gdy jest przypływ, a wody podnoszą się i na większą wysokość podczas przypływów w czasie równonocy wiosennej i jesiennej) i istnienie wysp zagrożone jest najmniejszą powodzią. Najwyższe mury chronią najstarsze albo najbogatsze części miasta, np. Oudgeldwijk, dzielnicę, gdzie znajduję się Świątynia i Uniwersytet albo Guilderveld. Podczas pierwszego tysiąclecia istnienia miasta, Marienburg rozwinął się z małej osady, poprzez port rybacki do największego centrum handlu, a ludzie budowali wysepki na wodzie, stawiając ich fundamenty z kamienia i wypełniając je ziemią i skałami. Rodziny szlacheckie wydawały duże kwoty aby dodać jeszcze jedną stopę ziemi, gdyż każda nowa warstwa była widocznym symbolem ich bogactwa i potęgi. Poza tym bardzo często, kiedy poziom wody podnosił się, Baronowie Westerlandu nakazywali zasypanie najniższych poziomów wszystkich struktur i budowanie nowych pięter na powstałej powierzchni. Chociaż rozkazy dotyczyły wszystkich struktur, wielu znajdowało sposoby żeby ominąć nakaz i konstruowali nowe piętra na istniejących komnatach. W rezultacie, wiele budynków marienburskich ma piwnice, podpiwniczenia i pod-podpiwniczenia, wiele z nich wciąż używanych, inne zamurowane i zapomniane, a niektóre połączone labiryntem tuneli wybudowanych niegdyś przez nieznanych architektów. Podczas gdy wiele z nich używanych jest w celach legalnych (legalnych - w pojęciu Marienburczyków), wiele stanowi kryjówki dla przemytników, przestępców i kultystów.frame|Tunele Marienburga Kanały to ulice Marienburga, zatłoczone różnego rodzaju łodziami. Największym z nich jest Rojksweg, główny kanał rzeki Reik, który dzieli miasto na pół i którym przepływa najwięcej statków. Jego odgałęzienie, Bruynwater, prowadzi pomiędzy wyspami Suiddock i zapewnia dostęp do najtłoczniejszych doków miasta. Na północy, kanał Noordmuur stanowi popularną trasę dla osób, załatwiających interesy w dzielnicach rządowych, gdyż pozwala na ominięcie korków na Rijksweg. Na południu natomiast znajduje się Doodkaanal (Martwy Kanał), leniwie płynąca i mętna woda, zaśmiecona odpadkami a czasem i zwłokami z najgorszych części miasta. Unoszą się z niej nieprzyjemne zapachy i ci, których nie stać na nic lepszego albo których nigdzie indziej nie chcą, mogą zamieszkać na brzegach tego kanału. Tuziny innych kanałów znajdują się w mieście, niektóre są tak małe, że nie ma ich na żadnej mapie. Te wąskie kanaliki prowadzą do prywatnych posesji albo sklepów, albo do prywatnych lagun ukrytych pomiędzy budynkami. Łatwo jest obcokrajowcowi zagubić się pomiędzy kanałami, które są nazwane ale nie oznaczone, więc większość turystów wynajmuje przewodnika, który oprowadza ich po mieście. Umiejętność sterowania łodzią i pływanie są tu popularnymi umiejętnościami, tak bardzo że jest w Imperium żart, że "żaden Marienburczyk nie pójdzie w miejsce, w którym nie może zostać przemoczony do suchej nitki". Schody wycięte w wyspach albo zbudowane z drewna w biedniejszych dzielnicach zapewniają dostęp do kanałów i doków. Niektóre, tak jak te prowadzące na brzeg rzeki Reik w dzielnicy pałacowej są szerokie i otwarte. Inne, szczególnie te w starych dzielnicach, jak Suiddock albo zapomnianych slumsach nad Doodkanaal są po prostu szczelinami w skałach na tyle szerokimi, aby człowiek mógł się przez nie przedostać. Źle oświetlone, schowane przed ludzkim okiem - niegdyś pomyślane jako proste drogi, obecnie często stają się śmiertelnymi pułapkami dla tych, którzy mają jakiegoś wroga. W mieście wybudowanym na wysepkach i otoczonym przez bagniska, naturalnym jest że przestrzeń stanowi pewną wartość. Miejscowi stawiają budynki wszędzie tam, gdzie jest wolny jard ziemi. Te wąskie budynki mają często cztery lub pięć pięter, a niektóre tak przechylają się w stronę ulicy, jakby miały zaraz się przewrócić. Nawet liczne mosty marienburskie zostały zabudowane, struktury często zwisają po obu stronach. Niektóre z tych "mostowych miasteczek" istnieją tak długo, że zamieniło się w małe dzielnice, z własnym charakterem, osobowością i nieokreślonym statusem prawnym. Jedno czy dwa, na przykład Most Trzech Pensów w Suiddock zyskały sławę poza Jałowymi Krainami. Dwa mosty jednakże z mocy prawa pozostały niezabudowane. Jeden z nich to Niederbrug, jedyny most łączący Wysoką Wieżę i główne wyspy Suiddock, ale słynniejszy jest potężny Hoogbrug, majestatycznie wyglądający, z łukami tak wysokimi, że każdy masztowiec może pod nim przepłynąć. Most ten łączy kanał Reik od wyspy Wysokiej Wieży do Dzielnicy Pałacowej. Na każdym końcu mostu jest wieża ze spiralną rampą, tak szeroka że dwa powozy mogą jechać po niej obok siebie. Most ten jest jedyną trasą łączącą północne i południowe części miasta i Dyrektorat nie pozwoli, aby cokolwiek przeszkodziło tej drodze wolnego handlu - albo drodze armii wyprawionej by uspokoiła zamieszki uliczne w Suiddock. Chociaż nie ma wyraźnego zakazu prawnego, nikt nie buduje się także na moście Draaienbrug. Po tym jak kilkanaście budynków spadło w głąb rzeki Reik, ludzie doszli do wniosku, że budowanie na tym moście jest złym pomysłem. Jednakże, oszuści często próbują sprzedać pozwolenie na budowę na Draaienbrug nieświadomym thumb|284px|Mosty Marienburgaprzybyszom. Otaczając Marienburg, jak matka chroniąca swoje dziecko w ramionach, wznosi się wielki mur Vloedmuur. Jest to główna ochrona miasta przed niebezpieczeństwem powodzi ze strony morza i możliwością ataku miasta z jakiejkolwiek strony. Ciągnie się milami wokół obwodu Marienburga, zbudowany na fundamentach murów fortecy Morskich Elfów, a Dyrektorat najwięcej pieniędzy i uwagi poświęca drugiemu końcowi rzeki Reik i ważnym bramom Oostenpoort i Westenpoort. Tam, kamienne budowle i wielkie okrągłe wieże strzegą ujścia rzeki, znanego jako Brama Strompoort. Gdy nastaje czas wojny, oficerowie dowodzący garnizonem Bramy mogą rozkazać, aby ułożono na dnie kanału potężne łańcuchy. W ciągu pół godziny metalowy płot może zagrodzić drogę każdemu statkowi wpływającymi drogą rzeki Reik ; a działa umieszczone na wieżach gwarantują, że statki uwięzione łańcuchami czekają bardzo ciężkie chwile. Na drugim końcu, gdzie rozpoczyna się zatoka Manaanspoort, wejście do portu Marienburga jest chronione przez fortecę-więzienie na wyspie Rijker oraz przez liczne działa i katapulty. Tam wieże Vloedmuur są mniejsze, a mury chronią bardziej porty Manaanshaven i Dzielnicy Elfów, których statki i załoga są najistotniejsze dla obrony miasta. Pomiędzy Strompoort i wyspą Rijker, Vloedmuur jest litą ścianą, zbudowaną z ziemi, kamienia i drewna, wciąż odnawiana i odbudowywana. W kilku miejscach przecinają ją tunele, każdy zbudowany u podstawy potężnej kamiennej wieży. Podczas bardziej niebezpiecznych czasów mieszkający bliżej murów słyszeli rytmiczny odgłos pomp krasnoludzkich, które pompowały wodę do bagien. Każdy koniec strzeżony jest metalową kratą, aby nikt nie mógł zakraść się przez bagna, a miasta strzegą ponadto regularne patrole przechadzające się na drewnianej palisadzie na szczycie Vloedmuur. Historia thumb|290px|Panorama MarienburgaFakty dotyczące powstania miasta zagubiły się gdzieś w odległej przeszłości. Wojna, pożary, powodzie, szczury oraz kult Manaana zrobiły wszystko co mogły, aby ukryć prawdę. To co dotarło do teraźniejszości to kilka legend opowiadanych w karczmach oraz hipotezy uczonych Starego Świata przedzierających się przez rozsypujące się manuskrypty. Marienburczycy są bardzo praktyczni: ich miasto po prostu jest i to wszystko. Tak długo, jak to miejsce przynosi zysk - nie obchodzi nikogo, skąd się tu wzięło. Pomimo tego, prawie każdy sprzedawca uliczny z chęcią sprzeda turyście mapę do sekretnego skarbca Mariusza albo pokaże kryptę, gdzie podczas okupacji bretońskiej ukrywał się kult Manaana. Pomimo tej otoczki złudzeń, znanych jest też kilka faktów niezbitych. Istnieją sagi, zapisane stulecia później, które mówią, że wysepki, które obecnie stanowią Marienburg, były w przeszłości zamieszkane przez Fimów. Próbowali oni stanąć na nogi po wyniszczających wojnach ze Skavenami i osiedlili się na wyspekach, wkrótce próbując zmienić te ziemie w swą własną chorą wizję świata. Gdyby nikt im nie przeszkodził, dokończyliby tę transformację i stworzyli zamieszkane przez demonów piekło w środku Starego Świata. W tym samym czasie daleko na północy Starego Świata, plemię Jutonów było na krawędzi zniszczenia z rąk większego i silniejszego plemienia Teutogenów, które zdominowało wszystkie inne ludy przed czasami Sigmara. Mając do wyboru niewolnictwo, śmierć głodową albo samobójczą walkę, wódz Jutonów, półmityczny Mariusz, przekonał swój lud aby uciec z lasów i skierować się na zachód, zabierając wszystko, co tylko będą mogli unieść. W jaki sposób tam dotarli i dlaczego odeszli - nie wiadomo, wiadomo jednakże, że Jutoni zjawili się w Jałowych Krainach około roku -20. Wtedy rozpoczęli wojnę z Fimami, żadna ze stron nie ustępowała ani na piędź, każda miała na celu całkowite wyniszczenie wroga. Około roku -10 Jutoni i Fimowie spotkali się w decydującej bitwie pomiędzy ruinami fortecy Morskich Elfów. Saga Dobbe Arend, najstarsza ze znanych, mówi, że Mariusz stoczył walkę z królową Fimów i zabił ją na Slagvelsrots (Skała Bitwy), jak niegdyś nazywano wysepkę, gdzie teraz mieści się pałac Burmistrza. Mariusz następnie zawłaszczył sobie wszystkie ziemie "między lasami a morzem" i założył tam miasto na ruinach Sith Rionnasc'namishathir oraz ogłosił się Królem Jutonsryk (Królestwa Jutonów). Nazwał miasto swoim imieniem i zbudował wieżę na Rykeseiland, obecnie nazwaną wyspą Rijker. Następne kilkanaście wieków okryte jest tajemnicą. Ściany krypty katedry Manaana pokryte są nazwami i datami, thumb|280px|Marienburgczycyniektóre wciąż da się odczytać. Chociaż jest tam mowa o królach, byli to dzisiejsi "wodzowie", którzy rządzili małą wioską pomiędzy ruinami. Euricius Mariuszoon oraz kometa o dwóch ogonach za czasów jego panowania wspomniane są kilkakrotnie. Potem odczytać można już tylko imię Gijsberta Mannelykheida, który miał tuzin synów (trzeci wiek) i jego następcy, znanego tylko jako Grootneus (Wielki Nos). Jutoni próbowali osiedlić się w Jałowych Krainach, szczególnie na żyznej ziemi na wybrzeżach rzeki Reik. Wciąż można zobaczyć tam sztuczne pagórki i ruiny fortów, niektóre zamieszkane przez banitów. Małe miasteczka i wioski zakładano na Stokach, a Aarnau jest z nich największe i najstarsze. Nikt nie przetrwał prób zasiedlenia Gorzkich Torfowisk, miasto Almshoven upadło jako ostatnie. Po pierwszych kilku wiekach te próby kolonizacji były już podejmowane bez entuzjazmu, kolonizować próbowała tylko młoda szlachta, która chciała "ziemi, nie ryb!". Następny nie budzący wątpliwości zapis historyczny na temat miasta znajduje się w Kronikach Błogosławionego Ottokara, wczesnego Wielkiego Teogonisty kultu Sigmara. Nieznany skryba zapisał błogosławieństwo Ottokara dotyczące wysiłków Cesarza Sigismunda II Zdobywcy aby powiększyć swoje królestwo "w jedności Sigmara". Kronika koncentruje się na wojnach na południu i wschodzie, ale krótko wspomina o kampanii przeciw "barbarzyńców przy ujściu Reik" wiosną i latem 501 roku. Mówi się że Sigismund ze swoją wielką armią rozbił siły Jutonów i odebrał hołd od ich króla, Brama. Kronikarz wychwala mądrość i hojność Cesarza, gdyż "ani nie zmiótł ich Cytadeli z powierzchni ziemi ani nie wybił tego ludu, ukochał ich wszakże jako Własne Dzieci, Króla ich przemienił w Barona i Wasala Imperium, a prowincję nową nazwał Weysterland. Tak szerzył Władca Swą Miłość do wszystkich dzieci Sigmara". Dwa główne czynniki ukształtowały wczesną historię Marienburga: miłość ludu do morza i ich kontakty z Norską. Zatoka Manaanspoort była kopalnią złota dla Marienburga - była niewyczerpanym źródłem ryb, których nadwyżka była solona i eksportowana do miast Imperium, podczas gdy Król Jutonsryk (a potem Baron Westerlandu) cieszył się monopolem produkcji i eksportu soli. Handel solą był tak zyskowny, że najwcześniejsze imperialne prawa antyprzemytnicze właśnie temu były poświęcone. Karą za przemyt soli było dożywocie w lochach Barona. Ale świecące złoto przyciąga zwykle chciwe oczy. Za Morzem Szponów jarlowie z Norski zobaczyli, jak wielkie bogactwo gromadzi się na południu i zdecydowali że zabiorą je sobie, co przyniesie im więcej zysku niż wymiana na ich bursztyny i futra. W roku 632 pierwsi najeźdźcy pojawili się na horyzoncie, a ich długie łodzie sprowadziły terror na wybrzeża Starego Świata. W bibliotece Świątyni Vereny, najstarsze pamiętniki opisują lęki przed najazdami Norsmenów: "Miłosierna Shallyo", błagał nieznany pisarz,"oszczędź nas od gniewu Norsmenów!". Miłosierdzie było jednak towarem deficytowym, gdyż w tym samym roku Norsmeni po raz pierwszy złupili i spalili Marienburg, co powtórzyło się jeszcze trzy razy przez następne 1200 lat. thumb|Budynek Stadsraad w MarienburguMarienburczycy nie przyjęli tego z pokorą. Poprzez studiowanie zdobytych łodzi nauczyli się, jak budować własne statki i próbowali walczyć z najeźdźcami na ich własnej ziemi. Czasem udawało im się, a czasem nie. W tym drugim przypadku, Baronowie godzili się zapłacić trybut, zwykle w złocie, w zamian za pokój - aż do momentu, kiedy jarl nie zechciał więcej. Kiedy udawało się pokonać Norsmenów, zawierano traktaty handlowe, a Marienburczycy próbowali przywiązać do siebie Norsmenów luksusowymi towarami importowanymi, co było dla nich łatwiejsze niż ryzykowanie życia podczas wojny. Wszystko to coraz mocniej wiązało Marienburczyków z morzem. Zaczęli odkrywać wybrzeża Starego Świata, nawiązywać kontakty i handlować z miastami Bretonii, Estalii i Tilei. Nawet udało im się przepłynąć Morze Szponów, aby podpisać traktaty handlowe z Albionem, a także popłynęli daleko na południe po jedwabie i przyprawy z Arabii i Ind. Na początku handlem zajmowały się rodziny szlacheckie, które były blisko ze swoim ludem i wspólnie pracowano dla dobrobytu miasta. Ale zgodnie z modą imperialną, stosunki panujące w Imperium zaczęły dominować wśród szlachty, która zaczęła kręcić nosem na handel, chcąc zostawić to pospólstwu. Nie był to rozsądny ruch. Nowi kupcy szybko przejęli pałeczkę i bogate domy handlowe zaczęły rywalizować z szlachtą w zakresie bogactwa, stając się nawet wierzycielami tych, których nie ominęły ciężkie czasy. Do nastania wieku Trzech Cesarzy, wpływy klasy średniej wzrosły znacznie i pozwoliły im na żądanie i otrzymanie miejsc w radzie doradczej Barona, Stadsraad, która wcześniej była dostępna tylko dla szlachty i duchowieństwa. Na początku Baron Roelandius van Buik kategorycznie odmówił: "Dopuścić pospólstwo do rządów to tak jak dać Chaosowi klucz do Starego Świata!". Zobaczył jednak światełko w tunelu po tym, jak Stowarzyszenie Kupców przypomniało o kilku pożyczkach, których termin spłaty już minął, a które dotyczyły niektórych rodów szlacheckich, a także nowego pałacu Barona. Nie chcąc się znów przeprowadzać do zimnego zamku na Rijker, Baron van Buik zgodził się na żądania kupców w zamian za umorzenie pożyczek. Prawdziwy punkt zwrotny w historii Marienburga to rok 2150, kiedy dostrzeżono dziwny statek wpływający do Zatoki. Nie wyglądał on na wrogi, ale jego dziwaczny wygląd podpowiedział Baronowi Matteusowi van Hoogmans, że byłoby rozsądne wyprawić cztery statki, aby nawiązały kontakt i odczytały intencję nowoprzybyłych. Po jakimś czasie ostrożność zmieniła się w radość gdyż kliper Lugshsoll-Siaisullainn - "Błysk Promienia Słońca na Grzywie Fali" wpłynął do portu Marienburga, a cztery stateczki eskortowały go. To Morskie Elfy powróciły do swego starożytnego portu. Mając życiową szansę zerwać to dojrzałe jabłko, Baron van Hoogmans natychmiast rozpoczął negocjacje z wodzem Elfów, Sullandielem Podróżnikiem. Zespoły negocjatorów pracowały przez dwa długie tygodnie. Rezultatem był Traktat o Przyjaźni i Handlu:" - Niech znanym będzie pomiędzy wszystkimi ludami, że Domy Kupieckie Westerland są wyłącznymi przedstawicielami handlowymi Elfów z Ulthuan na wszystkie towary importowane do Starego Świata.- że Elfy z Ulthuan zapewnią pomoc militarną i magiczną Baronii Westerland w czasie wojny.- Że w zamian za te przysługi My, Baron Matteus von Hoogmans z Westerland, Baron Marienburga, Pierwszy Morski Lord Imperium, etc, wynagrodzimy Króla Ulthuan wieczystym lennem na wyspach Geldern, Zeeburg, Oranjekoft, Rijksgebouw, Vlotshuis i Westerleer, aby zbudować tu mógł domy dla Swego ludu i port dla Swych statków na tak długo, jak dotrzymywane są warunki tego traktatu.- Traktat zawarto 17 dnia Erntezeit, 2150 rok". Dzięki temu posunięciu Marienburg stał się głównym portem Starego Świata. Marienburg stanął w obliczu kryzysu, tak jak i cały świat, podczas Najazdu Chaosu w roku 2301. Ostatni Baron Westerland, Paulus van der Maacht, zmarł nie pozostawiwszy dziedzica, podczas swej służby w armii Magnusa Pobożnego. Gdy tylko wojna zakończyła się, Cesarz Magnus został zasypany roszczeniami do prowincji (i jej bogactw). Rządzące rody Talabecland i Nordland wystąpiły z roszczeniem, które było jakoś uzasadnione, ale dosłownie setki petycji zalały pałac Cesarza. Prawnicy i genealogowie pracowali godzinami, aby odnaleźć powiązania z Domem van der Maacht, nieważne jak byłyby one nikłe. Niepokojące wieści przynieśli też imperialni szpiedzy - niektóre przygraniczne prowincje zaczęły w sekrecie gromadzić armie. Magnus dostrzegł niebezpieczeństwo: gdy tylko jakiś ród poczuje się urażony, powstałe w ten sposób animozje stanowić będą zarzewie wojen domowych, których nie sposób będzie zakończyć. Pewnej wiosennej nocy, Magnus otrzymał jednak kolejną prośbę o audiencję, tym razem nie od szlachcica ale od komitetu reprezentującego najbogatszych kupców Marienburga. Przybyli oni z pewną propozycją. Ich koncept był prosty lecz odważny: zamiast ryzykować walki wybierając ten a nie inny ród szlachecki, Magnus powinien odmówić wszystkim i pozwolić, aby Marienburg rządzony był przez dyrektorat składający się z przedstawicieli największych Domów Kupieckich i świątyń. Interesy będą szły, jak zawsze - podatki będą zbierane, przepływ towarów będzie odbywał się bez przeszkód, a pokój i jedność Imperium przetrwają. Cesarz, jak mówi legenda, modlił się przez kilkanaście dni i nocy. W końcu przyjął propozycję i ogłosił koniec Baronii, zmieniając nazwę na Prowincję Westerland i dając władzę w ręce kupców. Wyglądało na to, że wszystko jest w porządku i sprawy przebiegały tak pomyślnie, że kolejni Cesarze całkiem zapomnieli o Marienburgu. Czy byłą to część wielkiego planu Marienburskich plutokratów, czy po prostu wyczucie możliwości, które się nadarzyły - nie wiadomo. Przez następne stulecie jednakże Dyrektorat koncentrował w swych rękach coraz więcej władzy, rozluźniając więzy łączące ich z Imperium. Na początku Domy Kupieckie zyskały prawa do zbrojenia i utrzymywania dużych oddziałów prywatnej milicji, tylko po to oczywiście, by walczyć z pirackimi łodziami. Po zwycięskich kampaniach roku 2378, przywilej ten stał się wieczysty i garnizon imperialny opuścił miasto. Idąc za ciosem, Dyrektorat zaoferował się utrzymywać i zbroić Drugą Flotę Imperium, która stacjonowała w Marienburgu przez ostatnie tysiąc lat. Będący w niekorzystnej sytuacji finansowej Cesarz Leopold chętnie się na to zgodził, uwalniając fundusze potrzebne na wojny ze wschodem i na tłumienie buntów. Zadowolony, że obroną Westerlandu zajęli się jego pomocni obywatele, Leopold rozwiązał Flotę Imperium. Nie jest zaskoczeniem, że statki i marynarze floty szybko znaleźli się w prywatnych siłach Domów Kupieckich. Ostatecznie, Dyrektorat zorganizował w roku 2399 własną policję skarbową, aby skutecznie zbierać podatki i cła oraz kontrolować przemyt. Każdy pens był skrupulatnie liczony i mierzony zanim trafił do Skarbca Imperium, a policja sprawdziła się w poszukiwaniu i łapaniu przemytników. Niektórzy mówią, że w tamtych czasach łapano i osadzano w więzieniach nawet niewinnych, jednakże tylko wtedy, gdy prawdziwych przestępców nie było nigdzie pod ręką. Wdzięczny rząd w Altdorfie pozwolił Imperialnej Policji Skarbowej w Marienburgu rozwiązać się, gdyż robiła ona niewiele więcej poza odbieraniem wypłat od Dyrektoratu. Przełom nastąpił za końca panowania Cesarza Dietera IV, który nałożył duże podatki na piwo i kiełbaski aby zyskać pieniądze na inwazję na Księstwa Graniczne. W powstałym po tym posunięciu chaosie i dymisji Dietera na rzecz Wielkiego Księcia Reiklandu Wilhelma, Dyrektorat wykorzystał okazję i Stadsraad ogłosiła niepodległość Westerlandu. Nowo obrany Cesarz Wilhelm III nie przyjął tych wiadomości ze spokojem. Wysłał trzy wyprawy przeciw Marienburgowi, ostatnia z nich poskutkowała poddaniem się armii Imperium w tak zwanej Bitwie na Bagnach Grootscher. Ujawniły się wtedy powiązania między Dyrektoratem a Morskimi Elfami, gdyż pomoc elfich czarodziejów zadecydowała o zwycięstwie. W obliczu zagrożeń z każdej strony, Wilhelm zgodził się na nieuniknione i uznał niepodległość tego, co nazwało się z dumą "Jałowe Krainy". Traktatem z 20 Kaldezeit 2429, Marienburg stał się wolny. Kategoria:Marienburg